Apology
by Representin' All Day
Summary: It all started with a dance then it ends with Cindy running away crying. Can Jimmy's apology be accpeted? J/C and a hint of S/L and Carl and OC. Please read and review. One-shot.


Beads of sweat dropped from her forehead to all over face. Her golden hair falling out of its already messy ponytail. She punched the heavy bag in front of her with enraged fury; her hands wrapped with thin bandages that was enough to offer protection but not enough to stop the pain. It was just how she liked it. Every punch that she delivered to the bag was filled with her anger towards her idiotic boyfriend. It was needless to say that the bag got quite a beating. After a few minutes of continuously doing this, she stopped and let out an angry sigh. She dropped her clenched hands to her sides, her anger still not gone.

A young man walked down the stairs of his girlfriend's house to the basement. He slowly opened the door, making sure that no sound was made. He quietly made his way to the girl and stood behind her. He gently grabbed her wrists with his hands and pressed himself against her back. He bent his head down so he could whisper in her ear, "Cindy, I'm sorry."

Cindy heard the sincerity in his voice and wanted to melt into his embrace but her anger prevented that. She roughly pulled her hands from his wrists and turned to face him. She looked at boy who was 6 inches taller with an enraged expression. "What are you doing here Neutron?! Didn't I tell you that I never wanted to see your face or hear your voice again?! I still haven't forgiven you for what you've done!"

Jimmy looked at her with his own angry expression. Despite how many years that they've been dating she still managed to make his blood boil. "How many times do I have to tell you that Betty came up to me and it was _**her **_that kissed _**me**_. I pushed her away."

_Flashback_

_It was Friday night and there was one of the many dances of Retroville High. Cindy and Jimmy were inside the gym with their usual group of friends. Sheen and Libby were off on the dance floor, dancing slowly in a circle. Carl was sitting on a seat with his girlfriend, Danielle, sitting on his lap. _

_Cindy and Jimmy were standing on the far end off the table. Cindy was leaning on Jimmy, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist and another wrapped lightly around her neck, his face buried into her hair. Cindy's face was had a small content smile on it as she rested her head on his shoulder. She gently pulled herself away from Jimmy's grasp and turned to face him. She stood on the tip of her toes, despite the heels she was wearing, to kiss Jimmy's cheek. "I have to go get a drink real quick. But I'll be back soon I promise."_

_Jimmy nodded his head, a small pout on his face. Cindy then walked to the refreshment table on the other side of the gym. That's when everything fell apart. Jimmy was looking at Cindy as she walked away that he didn't see Betty walk up to him. It wasn't long before she pressed her lips onto Jimmy's just as soon Cindy walked back to him. Surprise took over Jimmy that he froze but as soon as he got his bearings he roughly pushed Betty away. He looked up to see Cindy running out of the gym covering her face. Jimmy looked back to Betty and saw her smirking at Cindy's direction. He turned to her and said angrily, "What the heck is wrong with you?! Why would you do something like that?" _

_Betty turned to Jimmy and said in an arrogant tone, "I was just showing her what really was meant to be. You and me."_

_Jimmy clenched his fists and said coldly, his body shaking from anger. "There was never a you and a me. Relationship wise and friendship wise. I want to you to stay away from me."_

_Jimmy then ran out of the school to the parking lot to see Cindy already driving out. He ran. He ran from the school all the way to his street and ran to Cindy's house. He banged on the door and said loudly, "Please Cindy, open the door. I'm sorry. She came onto me not the other way around."_

_From the other side of the door, he heard muffled sobs. He felt his heart start to break. He forehead against the wooden door and he whispered in a broken and pleading tone, "Please."_

_That was 2 weeks ago. They haven't spoken since then nor have they looked at each other. Well, at least Cindy wasn't. Jimmy tried everyday to apologize, and to explain but Cindy wouldn't hear any of it. Libby and the others knew that Jimmy was innocent but Cindy wouldn't let them explain either. When he wasn't trying to apologize, he just stood a good distance away from Cindy and looked at her with agonized eyes. Cindy pretended not to care but inside she was hurting and angry. Everyday after school or whenever she had the free time she would retreat to her basement to hit her bag to make an attempt to release the anger that she was feeling but it wasn't enough. _

Cindy replied back in the same angry tone as Jimmy. "Yeah right Neutron. Sure, you didn't kiss back. That's why you didn't push her away until the kiss lasted for about 1 minute. Everybody knows that you had a crush on her. Now's your chance to finally have her. I hope you're happy."

That was when Jimmy finally snapped. "Are you kidding me?! It's been two weeks since the dance and do you see me going anywhere around Betty? Its two weeks since you've talked to me, or even looked at me, and you think I'm happy?! You know what Cindy you got right. I am _**absolutely, positively ecstatic**_," he scoffed. He continued, "And just so you know, I haven't had a crush on Betty since we were 10. That was almost 7 years ago. Even then, at 10, I never really liked her. I just used her as an excuse to then, hide my feelings towards _**you!**_"

By then Cindy had tears welling up in her eyes. Jimmy sighed sadly and gently held her face between his somewhat calloused hands. He bent his head so that they were both at eye level then he said softly, "We've been dating for about 4 years now. In those years, we've been through a lot. We've had our arguments, both serious and just plain dumb. But that's part of the package when you put together Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex, right?" He laughed humorlessly. "We've also been through the good times. Hanging out in your pool with the others during the summer, holding you in my arms, kissing you, and then my favorite, you telling me that you loved me.

"You have things that every girl in this world wants. You're this amazing, kind, tough, sarcastic, intelligent, independent woman that everybody wants to be. You're beautiful inside and out. You're the only person, other than my parents, who's seen me cry. You're the one who knows me the best. I mean, you know me better than I know myself.

"I know that even though I'm a genius, I can be the biggest idiot that anyone's ever met. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, you know that. But do you really think that I would give up you; the years that we've known each other, the years that we've dated, and heck even our arguments for _**Betty**_? She has nothing on you. Yeah, she's filthy rich and she can buy her way into anything, but she not you nor can she ever be.

"When I first told you that I loved you, I also said that you own my heart and I meant it. No one else can have it! It's was _**you**_ that I loved, it is _**you**_ that I love and it will be _**you**_ who I will continue to love. Remember that."

He released his hands from her face and gently wiped the tears that fell from Cindy's eyes with his thumb. He sighed and looked at Cindy once more. "I guess I'll just leav-"

He was cut off when Cindy threw herself into Jimmy's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest, whispering her apology again and again. All the while, Jimmy shook his head and pressed his lips into her jasmine scented hair. He lifted her chin with his finger and pressed his lips against hers urgently. Cindy tilted her head to make the kiss deeper, both of them reacquainting their lips with one another's. It wasn't long before the need for air burned in their lungs. Reluctantly they both pulled back; their breathing heavy.

Jimmy leaned his forehead against Cindy's and closed his eyes as he enjoyed her presence back in his life. He whispered just as Cindy closed her own eyes, his hands resting on her waist pulling them close together. "So is my apology accepted?"

A smile tugged on the corners of Cindy's mouth.

"Yes."


End file.
